


Cleanse

by iwanttowriteyouafic



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Drabble, Hate Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Liam, this is really short but I figured I might as well post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttowriteyouafic/pseuds/iwanttowriteyouafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight, and then they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm essentially just posting this bc the other stuff I'm writing is taking too long. So. Here is something! (Don't expect it to be that great, you'll be quite disappointed.)
> 
> *** PLEASE DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY WORKS ON OTHER SITES WITHOUT GETTING MY PERMISSION FIRST. Do not post copies of my work on livejournal, wattpad, fanfiction.net or anywhere, even if you have the intention of giving me credit. I do not want them on those sites at this point in time. So far, I have only given permission for my fic 'Pride' to be translated into Russian and posted on a Russian fanfiction website. Any other copies of my work that I come across will be reported. Please don't do it. It really sucks that I have to even write this note. ***

Zayn never thought he’d be one for dramatic scenes in the rain, but here he was. Liam's hair was soaked like his clothes, chest moving rapidly with his angry panting. Zayn was tired of lying. He was tired of having no idea where him and Liam stood.

“I didn’t want a relationship with you,” Zayn admitted honestly. “I still don’t think I do. But I want to fuck you, or be friends with you, or fucking something because I hate feeling guilty every time I think of you. And I know that’s not what you want to here, but at least I’m being honest.”

“Fine,” Liam said. His eyes were hard. He grabbed Zayn roughly by the wrist and tugged him down the street quickly, almost jogging while Zayn struggled to keep up. They turned into an apartment complex abruptly. Liam pulled Zayn into the lobby and up the stairs, stomping ahead with tight shoulders and leaving Zayn confused. On the fourth floor Liam dragged Zayn right to the end of the hallway and unlocked a door, pushing against the frame when it stuck. Zayn was tugged into the room unceremoniously before Liam slammed the door. 

Breathing hard, Liam sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked up at Zayn with an eyebrow raised. “Come on, then.”

Zayn was still incredibly confused. “What?”

“Get me out of your system,” Liam said.

“You want me to…” Zayn trailed off, gesturing vaguely to Liam’s body. 

“Get me out of your system,” Liam repeated, jaw set. "A good fuck and then I never have to see you again."

Zayn lunged at him. It must have been the swearing, hearing those words come out of Liam’s mouth, but Zayn almost couldn’t control himself when he grabbed Liam by the hair and kissed him with the type of force only a super nova could mimic. Liam kissed him back roughly, pushing into Zayn’s mouth and biting at his bottom lip, already trying to undo Zayn’s jeans. Zayn let him as he stripped out of jumper and shirt in one go, and then worked on Liam’s Henley while Liam kissed him furiously. It was awkward and angry and more teeth and claws than actually kisses and grabs, but it’s what Zayn needed and what Liam’s cock was hinting he needed, too.

Zayn pulled back from the kiss only barely, hands at the waist of Liam’s chinos. “I can’t take off your pants when you’re fucking laying down, Liam.”

Wordlessly, Liam flipped them and pinned Zayn to the bed. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Zayn said, a little breathless. Liam tugged his pants and socks off before climbing on top of Zayn again, pushing his legs apart and rotting their groins together. Both of them groaned when their cocks brushed together. It was too dry but Zayn couldn’t find it in himself to push Liam away, and instead held him closer. “C’mon, man, fuck me.”

“Don’t boss me,” Liam snapped him, biting Zayn’s neck in annoyance. Zayn retaliated by clawing sharply at his back, watching Liam arch and shudder before he pulled away. The boy grabbed lube and a condom from under the bed, dumping them by Zayn’s hips. And then he laid down on his back, hands behind his head as he relaxed.

“What’re you doing?” Zayn asked cautiously, craning his head to see Liam’s face.

“If you want to do this, you have to fucking earn it,” Liam told him, grinning. Zayn wasn’t impressed. “What, did you think I was just going to do all the work?”

Yes, Zayn did think that. Every time he’d pictured them together it was with Liam pinning him against something, holding him down, worshipping Zayn’s body. This was not what he’d expected. 

Zayn sneered a little but grabbed the lube regardless. He straddled Liam, deciding that he might as well give the man a show if he had to do it this way. 

The lube was cold when he pressed a first finger between his cheeks. He shuddered at it involuntarily, shoving the digit in because he didn’t want to waste time. It was a stretch that was a little uncomfortable but not foreign, and he found his body responding to it quicker than usual, grinding his cock down on Liam’s abdomen while he trusted the finger smoothly. 

One of Liam’s hands came to rest on Zayn’s thigh, digging his fingers into the skin. “Another.”

“I’ll do what I want, thanks,” Zayn snapped at him. He had been planning to add another finger, but decided to work himself over for another few minutes just to annoy Liam. 

His second finger was met with less resistance but more of a burn, causing Zayn’s hips to stutter forward while his body was caught between wanting more and wanting nothing. He pushed the fingers in slowly, his free hand clawing at Liam’s chest while he got used to the feeling. Liam groaned beneath him, but didn’t move an inch. 

When the pain subsided a little, Zayn began to slowly thrust and scissor his fingers, trying to open himself up as quickly as he could. He carefully avoided his prostate, knowing that if he started poking his sweet spot he wouldn’t be able to stop until he was cuming, and that was not why he was here. He started to properly thrust, fucking himself down on his fingers and letting out small gasps as his hips moved. Liam was silent watching intently. Zayn had to close his eyes, trying to remind himself that this was just a good hate fuck. 

Zayn didn’t notice Liam’s hand had moved from his leg until a long, dry finger was pushing in alongside his own. Zayn cried out at the intrusion, eyes flying open and looking down at Liam in surprise. Liam thrust his finger in alternate strokes to Zayn, quickly finding his prostate and pushing against it until Zayn was moaning and writhing above him. 

Zayn’s head fell onto Liam’s shoulder, shoulders slack with pleasure. Liam allowed it for only a few moments before he was removing his fingers and pulling Zayn up by the hair, eyes impatient. “You’re taking your sweet fucking time here.”

“Trying to enjoy myself,” Zayn retorted. He grabbed the condom, ripping it open with his teeth when he realised his slippery fingers would be useless. He made sure to squeeze Liam a little too hard when he rolled it down his dick, causing the man to curse and buck his hips. Zayn mounted him again, grabbing Liam’s cock at the base to guide it as he sank down. 

Zayn was panting by the time he bottomed out. He regretted letting Liam rush him, because Liam’s cock was thick and longer than he’d taken in a while, making him feel like he’d had no prep done at all. His fingers dug into Liam’s chest, pecks, biceps while he waited out the pain, leaving red skin in his wake. Liam didn’t move a muscle, but Zayn could see it was a close thing. 

“You alright there?” Liam asked tightly. His tone was kinder than it had been all afternoon.

“Peachy,” Zayn said through clenched teeth, eyes falling closed. Slowly, he began to move, rising himself a few inches and then slowly dropping again, gasping as he felt the slide of Liam’s cock with him.

Things became easier after that. Zayn began rising and falling in almost a rhythm, using his hands on Liam’s chest as leverage to keep himself upright. He alternated between bouncing quickly and rolling his hips slowly, bringing himself to the edge and then taking a backseat while he forced a plethora of curses from Liam’s lips. Zayn smirked, knowing that Liam was wrapped around his finger in that instant.

Almost as soon as he thought it Liam was grabbing his hips tightly and thrusting up into him, dick angled straight at Zayn’s prostate. “You’re not in control, here,” Liam told him, repeating the motion again and grinning as Zayn cried out. 

“Thought you – wanted me – to do all the – work,” Zayn grasped out as he started moving again, the two of them colliding as Zayn slid down and Liam thrust up sharply. The sounds of their heavy breathing and skin on skin reverberated around the room, drowning out the rain outside. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m – not in charge,” Liam grunted. Zayn watched the boy’s muscles work with each thrust, admiring the effort being put in. 

Zayn smirked down at him. “And yet I’m on top.”

Liam growled a little, clearly unimpressed. He grabbed Zayn by the waist and flipped them, cock falling out momentarily before he was guiding it back in, pressing further. The change in angle had Liam fucking into Zayn’s prostate with every thrust, forcing Zayn spineless and unable to do anything but lay there. 

“Got an authority complex, do you?” Zayn grasped up at him. Liam didn’t answer.

Zayn wasn’t going to last much longer. His stomach was tightening in a familiar coil, small stars peeking into his vision when he lost focus for too long. Liam could sense this somehow, wrapping a hand around Zayn and pumping him in time with his thrusts. Zayn felt the feeling building and building and building until he released, spilling over Liam’s fists and onto his own stomach. 

Liam wasn’t far behind. His thrusts became sloppy and shallow, hips blurring as they tried to find a release. He bit down on Zayn’s shoulder when he came, muttering a ‘fuck’ into Zayn’s skin while his hips stuttered irregularly as he came down from the high. 

Liam rolled off of Zayn, skin glistening as he tied the condom and wrapped it into a tissue. Still panting, Zayn took the time to look around the apartment from where he was: it was small, only one room and a door that presumably led to a bathroom. The tiny kitchenette was only separated from the bedroom by a marble bench, giving Zayn a clear view of dirty dishes, empty take out containers, and random clothes strewn everywhere. It took him a moment to realise the pants hanging off the stove top were his. 

“Was that enough?" Liam asked suddenly. He wasn't looking at Zayn.

"I don't know," Zayn said honestly. He sat up, turning away from the other boy. "I guess we'll have to find out."


End file.
